Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by DoXy-LoveGood
Summary: El sexto año comienza y con el la segunda guerra. ¿Quien sera el misterioso principe? ¿Podra el mundo magico adaptarse al nuevo Harry Potter? Harry conocera un mundo nuevo, la lealtad y conianza se pondran a prueba este año, la guerra comenzo! R&R!
1. Simplemente diferente

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.**

**Capitulo Uno: Simplemente Diferente**

Hace ya dos semanas que había terminado el curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todos los alumnos estaban de vacaciones, lo cual era un alivio y una alegría para todos, para todos excepto un alumno, de rebeldes cabellos color azabache, y unos profundos ojos esmeralda que hipnotizaban, un alumno que había pasado a su sexto curso en el nombrado colegio. Todo le parecía, muy irreal y dramáticamente triste.

Harry Potter se encontraba tirado en el césped de un desabitado parque cerca de Privet Drive, parecía estar durmiendo, cualquiera que haya conocido a este peculiar mago antes de ese momento, no lo habría reconocido en lo absoluto de no haber sido por el desordenado pelo y los ojos. Pues Harry Potter distaba mucho de ser el niño-que-vivió, aquel niño que todo el mundo idolatraba, aquel niño del que todo el mundo esperaba las mejores cosas, pero nadie sabia que el no podía más, que la pena, la culpa y la rabia, lo carcomían por dentro, esos sentimientos que no lo habían abandonado desde el momento en que salió del despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore, sentimientos que lo ahogaban, que no lo dejaban vivir, no lo dejan dormir, lo perseguían, sentimientos que habían provocado que su mirada sea fría, calculadora que no dejara pasar ningún sentimiento, además de haber crecido varios centímetros y tener una contextura mucho mas adulta, de no ser por las holgadas ropas que era obligado a usar, con mucha facilidad parecería un hombre de 18 años, no aparentaba los 16 que estaba por cumplir, sus ojos emitían una gran madurez que intimidaba, la mirada de un guerrero que a pesar de haber ganado sus batallas era derrotado por el tiempo y las personas que quedaban atrás y su cuerpo emanaba una cantidad de poder que el no conocía ni creía llegar a poseer.

El parque se encontraba completamente desabitado ya que eran altas horas de la mañana, pero nadie parecía preocuparse o importarle el hecho de que un joven este ahí tirado, sin señal de querer hacer ningún movimiento, solo pensando. Estas dos semanas habían sido un continuo infierno, sus tíos, los Dursley, ya no lo obligaban a hacer tareas caseras ni nada por el estilo, no le hablaban, nadie sabía cuanto añoraba hacer esas insoportables tareas bajo la luz del sol, por lo menos su mente estaría alejada de todos sus demonios. Pero los Dursley se habían tomado muy a pecho lo dicho por los "anormales" amigos de su sobrino a finales del curso pasado, y lo trataban mejor, mucho mejor desde su punto de vista, la comida nunca le faltaba, no lo insultaban, ni trataban como a un sirviente, pero tampoco le hablaban ni le demostraban afecto alguno, Harry no entendía y pasaba horas tratando de entender, como Dumbledore pensaba que el llamaba hogar a ese lugar, como podía creer que Harry los consideraba familia.

Durante esas dos largas semanas Harry se limitaba a estar en su pieza leyendo o salir a pensar al parque, ambas cosas ya eran parte de su monótona vida en Privet Drive, todos los días recibía cartas de sus amigos, cartas que no leía y ni se preocupaba por responder, si había una cosa que el odiara en este mundo era que le tuvieran lastima, era algo que simplemente no soportaba, que le tuvieran pena por ser lo que era, sabiendo que no tenía opción. Abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado al parque, miro a su alrededor y no vio ni una sola alma, que se preocupara por rescatar la suya, pero no se sorprendió ya que ni el se preocupaba por encontrarla. Se levanto y se dirigió al numero cuatro, a la casa de sus tíos, "su hogar". Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando llego y hacía rato que Dudley había llegado, pero los Dursley tampoco lo retaban y le decían la carga y molestia que era el para ellos. Subió las escaleras con calma sin ningún apuro, llego a su habitación y no se sorprendió de ver una lechuza esperando por el en la ventana, la verdad es que ya ni cerraba la ventana dejaba que las lechuzas entraran dejaran lo que traían y se fueran. Saco de la pata de esta la carta que le traía, se sorprendió al ver que era de Hogwarts, pensando que eran sus resultados de sus TIMOS, la abrió con un poco de miedo, pero sin que este se reflejase en su rostro. Al sacar el contenido del sobre, se sorprendió al ver que era una carta de Dumbledore, no había recibido sino cartas de los Weasly, Hermione y Lupin, nadie más, se enojo porque sabia que si hubiera sabido antes de quien era la carta no la habría abierto, lo cual obviamente también lo sabía el director.

_Querido Harry:_

_Se de ante mano que estas enojado ya que te escrito haciéndote pensar que son tus TIMOS, pero me temo que se que es la única manera de que leas alguna carta. Todos están muy preocupados por ti, se que estas bien, pero a tus amigos les podrías escribir para calmarlos, están muy preocupados por tu estado._

_También, debo decirte que debido a como están las cosas aquí es preferible que estés con tus tíos el mayor tiempo posibl_e...

Harry no continuo leyendo la carta, bastante enojado la arrugo y la tiro junto con el resto, decidió que les escribiría a sus amigos, ellos no tenían la culpa, ni siquiera sabían porque Harry estaba así. Rápidamente y sin ánimos escribió una carta para la orden en general incluyendo a sus amigos, ya que sabía que estaban juntos en el cuartel, una vez hubo mandado a Hedwig se recostó sobre su cama y se puso a pensar en su vida y lo terrible e injusta que era, pero de repente una profunda ira lo poseyó seguido por una increíble determinación, el era un hombre marcado con un solo destino y nada que hacer para cambiarlo, mataría o moriría, y si había de morir se preocuparía de llevarse a ese ser consigo, pero por encima de todo, haría que su vida valga la pena, bastaba con que su destino sea un solo, no aguantaría que también decidieran por el cada uno de sus pasos, nunca más. Más que mal, pensó el, soy el único que lo puede derrotar, yo debería mandar aquí sin mi están perdidos. Con este pensamiento un tanto egoísta, ególatra pero increíblemente reconfortante cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, y por primera vez no soñó con Sirius.

A la mañana siguiente muy decidido se despertó a las seis de la mañana se ducho, se vistió y dado que los Dursley aun dormían se hizo un desayuno como correspondía, a las siete ya estaba listo, había escrito una nota a los Dursley en la que ponía que saldría por toda la tarde, no es que a ellos o a el les importara, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Salio al patio delantero y vio las vacías calles, pero bien sabía el que debería haber algún mago escondido vigilándolo.

-Quien sea que me esta vigilando.- empezó Harry con voz fuerte.- mejor que se muestre tengo algo que decirle.

Cinco segundos después Tonks estaba enfrente de el con la mirada confundida y el pelo de un profundo color rojo.

-Hola Tonks.- prosiguió Harry.- Veras yo voy a salir hoy, voy a salir de Privet Drive, no y no podrás detenerme.- agrego viendo que la aurora iba a negarle eso.- no te estaba pidiendo permiso, mas que mal solo debería pedírselo a mis padres o Sirius y en ambos casos están muertos, ustedes no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre mi. Solo te avisaba para que no me busquen o me digan algo después dado que estoy en todo mi derecho, creo que eso es todo. Ah y no me sigas lo notaria y lo que tengo que hacer es personal, es decir mió de Dumbledore. Adiós.

Sin decir nada más, y sin dejar que Tonks digiera nada tampoco, se fue de allí. Sabia que la joven auror no lo iba a seguir no les convenía, pero sabía que iría donde el director, poco le importaba en realidad. Tenia muy poco dinero muggle y aun le quedaba algo considerable de dinero mágico no lo pensó dos veces y levanto su varita, esperando que apareciera el autobús mágico, inmediatamente apareció, un joven de no mas de veinte años apareció y le dio la bienvenida al autobús diurno, pidió que lo llevaran al callejón Dragón y pago, diez minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta del caldero chorreante, ahora venia su mayor problema, sabia que estaba mas alto y que no se parecía mucho al que solía ser, pero la cicatriz era la misma y su pelo igual sin pensarlo dos veces vio que en la calle vendían un jockey y lo compro se lo puso, se veía algo raro, pero ni el se reconocería si esa fuera la primera vez que se veía, algo raro a decir verdad. Entro al pub, por suerte no había mucha gente, a decir verdad era muy poca, pero supuso que era por el regreso de Tom, se dirigió sin mirar a nadie hacía la parte trasera saco su varita y hizo los ya muy conocidos movimientos para que se abra la entrada al mágico lugar, una vez dentro de este fue al banco, quería estar lo menos posible ahí, donde todos sabían su nombre y lo conocían. Al llegar al banco le pidió a un gnomo que lo llevara a su cámara una vez allí tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para no caerse de la impresión, tenia el triple como mínimo, y eso era decir poco, de lo que tenía antes de irse, pregunto y le dijeron que eran algunos de los vienes que había heredado de Sirius Black, una pena increíble lo azoto, peor igual una alegría increíble, su padrino se había preocupado de el aunque su futuro fuera sin el. Recogió bastante dinero más del que tena propuesto y salio una vez de vuelta en la planta general del banco cambio mas de la mitad por plata muggle. Apenas termino con esto se fue del callejón directo al Londres muggle, se dirigió a un gran mall que vio, el mas glorioso, en este se dirigió inmediatamente a comprarse ropa, no aguantaría un día más con esa ropa indecente, se compro millones de poleras, pantalones, ropa interior, zapatos, zapatillas y muchas otras cosas que según el necesitaba para su nueva imagen, cuando termino con la ropa se fue inmediatamente a comprarse lentes de contacto y rompió con furia los anticuados lentes que tenía, los rompió como símbolo de que dejaba una forma de vida atrás y que una nueva empezaría ahora mismo solo que el aun no se daba cuanta de la magnitud de las cosas que estaba haciendo.

Termino todas sus compras y volvió al callejón con un atuendo completamente distinto al anterior, tenía puestos unos anchos jeans azul oscuros con una polera manga larga un poco ajustada su cuerpo, sus lentes de contactos, se veía soberbio irradiaba poder, todos lo miraban pero no como el niño-que-vivió, simplemente les llamaba la atención, no reconocían en el al antigua Harry Potter. Fue hasta la librería y compro muchos libros de DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos, magia blanca, el poder de la mente y unos sobre artes oscuras que encontró en una sección que se notaba no era visitada muy a menudo.

Terminó todas sus compras y se dirigió a la casa de sus tíos, después de un día interesante, el mejor de sus vacaciones, hasta el momento, pero aun no terminaba. Llegó a la casa de sus tíos esta vez en taxi, una vez adentro se sorprendió era obvio que Dudley había aprovechado que Harry no estaba para invitar a su pandilla y sus amigas a la casa, nunca los llevaba por miedo a que Harry dijera algo, este sin inmutarse entro a la casa como si esta fuera suya, saludo a todos con un simple "Hola" y se dirigió a guardar todas su cosas nuevas. El salón quedo en silencio nadie esperaba algo así.

-¿Estas seguro que era tu primo?- pregunto una de las amigas de Dudley, Laura.- Había escuchado que asistía a una escuela para delincuentes, perdóname pero no me lo creo.

-Yo tampoco, es hermoso.- dijo emocionada otra con una tonta risita que sus amigas imitaron.

-Vamos con el a la noche.- volvió a decir Laura.

-¡Si!- dijeron las demás.- los hombres se miraban conmocionados le ponían más atención a el que a ellos.

-No lo creo, es decir, ¿para que?- dijo Dudley intentando controlar la furia que lo invadía

-¿Cómo que para que?- dijo Sofía.- Para divertirnos, es tu primo, no un bicho raro.- agrego con una gran sonrisa a la cual Dudley no se pudo negar.- Bueno, voy a preguntarle.

-No, nosotras vamos, no le dieron tiempo para alegar ya que seis chicas corrían por las escaleras y llegaban al segundo piso, a Dudley no le quedaba más que rezar porque su primo tuviera escondidas sus cosas de su "colegio".

-Hola.- dijo Amy.- Yo soy Amy, ellas son: Laura, Sofía, Emma, Bárbara y Javiera.- agrego con una gran sonrisa a un asombrado Harry que se encontraba guardando sus cosas, menos mal que todo estaba bien disimulado y su lechuza había ido a entregar la carta y aun no volvía.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- dijo sacando una personalidad que no sabía que tuviera, las miro descaradamente a todas, las cuales eran muy lindas y coquetas.

-Bien, oye veníamos a invitarte porque vamos a ir a un club a la noche y pensamos que querías ir.- dijo Laura, la mas linda según Harry.

-Si mi primo no se molesta.- dijo el morocho con una sonrisa traviesa.

A la noche todos estaban listos los hombres en la casa de Dudley y las chicas en la casa de Sofía según pudo entender Harry. La pandilla estaba muy presentable, pero no les ganaban a Harry que estaba con unos jeans negros y una polera verde oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con le color de sus ojos su pelo mas desordenado que de costumbre, pero por voluntad propia, parecía un ángel negro. A las onces fueron a buscar a las chicas, uno de la pandilla al que Harry nunca había visto manejaba iban en una gran camioneta. Las chicas estaban todas hermosas y Harry sintió como sus hormonas empezaban a trabajar para hacer de esta noche una memorable. Llegaron a un gran club de color negro con varios pisos, el entrar Harry quedo maravillado, tanta gente bailando, tomando, simplemente disfrutando.

Inmediatamente se separaron y se pusieron a bailar, el se fue directamente a la barra, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza de bailar, no que no se lo hayan pedido, en la barra se pidió un vodka naranja, que se tomo al seco, al ser la primera vez que tomaba algo mas fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla, lo asimilo bastante bien, después se tomo otro y otro, quedando bastante más alegre igual que el resto, con un poco mas de confianza en si mismo saco a bailara a Laura la cual bailaba con Dudley pero no se lo negó al morocho de ojos verdes esta de mas decir que la joven de cabellos rubio y ojos azules estaba bastante entonada también, pusieron una canción bastante sensual y la chica empezó a bailarle a Harry, provocándolo, las hormonas del muchacho se pusieron a mil por esto y acerco su cuerpo al de ella, era algo nuevo pero demostró la seguridad de un experto, al acercarla a su cuerpo los movimientos de ella se hicieron mas lentos pero no por eso mas sensuales, la canción termino pero ellos no se separaban, pronto Harry se decidió, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo al ultimo piso, a pesar de ser el VIP, el sabía que lo dejaría pasar, la muchacha estaba sorprendida de que Harry solo mirar intensamente a los guardias y estos los dejaran pasar jamás habían podido entrar ellos, el VIP era simplemente otra cosa, ellos al ser menores de edad se conformaban con entrar al club, pero esto era impresionante mujeres y hombre bailando una sensual música alrededor de unos palos en un escenario, muchos sillones con mesas y gente en ellos besándose y "jugando" entre ellos, una pista de baile con la Mayorga de la gente del VIP bailando ahí, Harry la condujo a unos de los sillones de la esquina y pidieron unos tragos tomaron bastante rato mientras les volvía la borrachera, Harry se paro y la invito a bailar peor ahí mismo al ritmo de una canción lenta, el juego comenzó de nuevo ella lo provocaba con felinos movimientos mientras el la cogia de las caderas, de repente la acerco bruscamente hacia el al tiempo k una canción mas movida comenzaba a sonar ella comenzó a bailar igual que antes pero la extrema proximidad de sus cuerpos las excitaba no sabia que hacer, moría por besar esos sensuales labios. Harry la tomo con una fuerza mayor de las caderas y empezó a sobar su cuerpo con el suyo mientras su excitación aumentaba, no sabía que le pasaba solo sabia que deseaba a esa mujer, pronto comenzó a subir sus manos mientras ella continuaba con el movimiento incitándolo a continuar, metió sus manos dentro de la delgada polera de la chica y sintió como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de esta, empezó a besar su cuello lentamente a medida que sus manos subían pronto escucho un gemido de parte de la chica, le encantaba como la dominaba ese poder que ejercía en ella, no había otra palabra para describirlo, se sentía poderoso.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en una camioneta que no reconocía, pronto recordó su ida al club y todos volvió a su memoria, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, había sido una noche increíble, miro a su alrededor y encontró encima suyo el cuerpo de Laura que dormía placidamente sobre el, no Harry era virgen aun solo jugaron un rato. En los asientos de adelante habían cuatro personas más todas durmiendo intento moverse, peor un profundo dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, ¿Dónde estaría Dudley?, sus preguntas encontraron una rápida respuesta, Dudley dos amigos mas aparecieron con tres mujeres que miraron picaramente a Harry y su amiga.

-Despierte.- dijo Dudley con una voz algo enfadada, sus dos amigos que aun dormían y las dos chicas que resultaron ser Sofía y Bárbara abrieron los ojos y los cerraron inmediatamente poniendo una mano en la cabeza.

-No hay motivos para grita Dud.- dijo Sofía enojada.

-Lo siento pero es que uds no durmieron afuera como nosotros, tenemos que irnos son mas de las diez de la mañana.- dijo el primo de Harry.- Y tu, veo que lo pasaste bien.- dijo mirando a su primo.

-Excelente, primo.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ya vamos, pero alguien tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo Laura despertando pero sin intención de moverse del lugar donde se encontraba tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-La apoyo, me siento a morir.- la apoyo Sebastián que estaba con Bárbara.

-Si, yo tengo, tomen.- dijo Javiera tirando unas pastillas a Laura al tiempo que le pasaba una botella con agua.

-Gracias. Esto tenemos que repetirlo.- dijo mirando descaradamente a Harry el que solo le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Había pasado una semana desde su primera salida, la cual se había vuelto a repetir al menos tres veces mas, sin contar los innumerables encuentros con Laura, para desgracia de Dudley que se negaba a aceptar que su primo le comenzaba a caer bien. Durante las tardes Harry salía a correr o se ponía a leer sus libros nuevo ya se había terminado mas de la mitad, no podía hacer magia, peor con la teoría memorizada apenas pudiera lo practicaría, había terminado los de artes oscuras, que encontró fascinantes y los de magia blanca, que no se quedaban a tras además de los de DCAO. Ahora estaba tirado en su cama con un libro de Transformaciones encima de el, cuando su primo entro e su habitación.

-Oye, voy a ir al mall, ¿quieres ir?- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos un poco avergonzado, sin saber muy bien por que.

-Si estaría genial, espera a que recoja un poco de dinero, vamos los dos no más, ¿cierto?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Si, no te molesta verdad...- empezó Dud

-Para nada.- dijo Harry, ninguno se daba cuenta de los bien que se llevaban.- Listo, vamos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde vagando y pasándolo bien, al llegar la noche volvieron a Privet Drive, donde una sorpresa no muy agradable los esperaba. Remus Lupin junto con nadie menos que Albus Dumbledore, esperaban al joven mago, sentados tranquilamente en un sillón del living de la casa de los Dursley. Al entrar Harry con su primo se quedo parada frente a la puerta, había pensado muchas veces que esto podía pasar, pero nunca antes de su cumpleaños, siempre era después, peor sabía lo que tenía que hacer, nadie se lo impediría.

-Hola Harry.- dijo el licántropo un poco asombrado por como estaba el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba muchísimo más alto, mas fuerte, además de que no llevaba lente y eso permitía ver con mayor facilidad el fuego en sus ojos.

-Hola.- dijo simplemente el morocho.- Dudley, sube por favor quiero hablar con ellos.- dijo a su primo el que subió altiro.

-Bueno Harry hemos venido para llevarte al cuartel general.- dijo el director con tranquilidad pero asombrado de los cambios de su alumno, claro que sin expresarlo.

-No lo creo, hay muchas cosas que aclarar antes de que yo decida irme de aquí.- dijo Harry con más tranquilidad que el director pero con una voz fría, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ambos magos.

-¿Perdón?, no quieres ir al cuartel con Ron y Hermione.- pregunto Lupin asombrado por la voz de Harry.

-No he dicho eso sino que hay muchas cosas que arreglar simplemente.- dijo el chico.

-Te escucho.- dijo Albus.

-Bueno partiendo por el punto que no me han preguntado si quiero irme de aquí, esto el algo que no quiero que suceda nuevamente nunca mas, no tolerare nunca más que se tomen decisiones con respecto a MI vida sin consultarme antes.- empezó Harry sin evitar que un poco de rabia se notara en su voz.- Segundo dado que mi tutor legal, es decir Sirius, ha muerto , no tengo tutor y no quiero que se nombre uno sin mi consentimiento, es lago que yo decidí y no lo podrán eludir. Una vez este delicado punto este arreglado podremos ver si voy al cuartel general.- terminó Harry.

-Te comprendo Harry, pero tengo entendido que estás saliendo mucho a Londres y otros lugares y que vuelves a altas horas de la noche.- empezó Albus.

-Si teme que me convierta en mortifago o algo por el estilo, no se preocupe jamás me podría bajo Voldemort sabiendo que soy su igual.-dijo el morocho.

-No, no Harry no es eso es que nos preocupamos por ti eso es todo.- intento salvar la situación Lupin sabiendo que estaba perdida.

-No lo intenten tanto, entonces, miren respecto a mis salidas, estoy aquí vivito y coleando no se preocupen.- dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

-Ya, respecto al segundo punto, como es eso de tu tutor legal.- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Simple he estado averiguando y tanto entre muggles como entre magos, no tengo padres ni tutor, como se darán cuanta, por ende al ya tener prácticamente dieciséis años puedo decidir quien sea mi tutor, en el caso de querer uno, por eso no he hecho acción legal todavía necesito tener dieciséis. El asunto es quien quiero que sea mi tutor legal, bueno para mi fortuna tengo eso claro: NADIE.- dijo Harry con una pacifica sonrisa pero con algo de superioridad. No es que tenga nada contra ti Remus, pero veras estas demasiado involucrado en la orden como para que seas tu y ni hablar de los Weasly, llegue a la decisión de que se me cuidar solo, y ustedes no pueden hacer nada para impedir que me emancipe.- termino Harry.

Los dos magos se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo Dumbledore, con mucha tristeza, ya que como bien claro se encargo de insinuar Harry quería estar lo menos relacionado con el.

-Pero Harry entiendes la magnitud de lo que estas diciendo.- dijo Remus muy triste de la desconfianza que demostró.- ¿Y como vas a hacer todos esos tramites?- dijo un poco mas triunfal.

-En el lado muggle, mis tíos me dieron el nombre de un abogado y ya fui a hablar con el en compañía de mi tío, ya que a pesar de poder vivir solo una vez emancipado no lo haré por razones obvias, llegue a un acuerdo con mis tíos. En el mundo mágico no será difícil ya que con mis papeles muggles no tienen otra opción.

-Pero Harry entiende...-empezó Dumbledore

-No discúlpeme director pero ya es hora de que deje de intentar controlar mi vida, mañana al ser el día de mi cumpleaños haré los trámites y les prometo que cuando quiera ir al cuartel les haré saber a través de Hedwig, ahora tengo mucho que hacer y les agradecería que se retirasen por favor.- dijo Harry muy cortésmente pero dándoles a entender que no se vayan porque no conseguirían nada mas de el.-

Sin decir palabra los magos de fueron con sus ojos y expresiones tristes y asombradas, era obvio que Harry había cambiado, no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más.

Hace eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y Harry gozaba de una bienvenida libertas, sus tíos estaban más contentos al saber que no tendrían más magos por ahí ya que Harry les había prometido que cuando se fuera lo haría en Londres para que ellos no los vieran, a lo cual aceptaron dichosos. Harry por su lado ya se había leído todos los libros, estaba un poco aburrido ya que su primo se había ido a comprar las cosas para el colegio y Laura se había ido de vacaciones con su familia, estaba leyendo en el living un libro de pociones del año pasado, cuando sonó el timbre fue a abrir y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase rodeado fuertemente por unos brazos de mujer sin saber porque respondió al abrazo y aun más extraño reconoció el aroma de esa persona: Hermione.

-Oh, Harry me alegro tanto que estés bien, me preocupe cuando no llegaste a el cuartel, no nos quisieron decir que paso.- empezó su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, me ahogas.- dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención Harry.- se disculpo un poco sonrosada.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el moreno invitándola a pasar para que el que vigilaba, sabía que era algo que no cambiaría, no los viera.

-Bueno hace dos semanas que estaba en el cuartel, pensé que tu irías.- comenzó, mientras se sentaba en un sillón.- Cuando supe que no irías me quise volver pero el profesor dumbledore no me dejo, dijo que mejor me quedara ahí, segura, mis padres fuero hace dos días a buscarme, estaba deseosos de verme, Dumbledore no les pudo decir que no, además yo estaba aburrida de estar encerrada así que con gusto me fui de allí aunque Ron se enojo un poco pero comprendió que es mi familia, pero tu ¿Por qué no fuiste para allá?.- termino Hermione.

-Haber vinieron a buscarme pero yo no quise ir, Dumbledore no me manejaría de esa manera, les explique las cosas y como serían de ahora en adelante y nos les quedo opción... para hacerla corta me emancipe para evitar que me pusieran un tutor de la orden que me maneje y no he querido ir para allá la estoy pasando bien acá.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Wuau.- dijo simplemente Hermione.- con razón hubo reunión de urgencia ese día. Yo pensé que te habían a tacado o algo por el estilo.

-Jajajaja, para serte sincero este verano Voldemort ha brillado por su ausencia, no es que lo extrañe, peor es raro, veré si pudo hacer algo al respecto estar tan desconectado empieza a preocuparme.

-Si es extraño, pero bueno, es la primera vez que estoy acá, quiero saber que has hecho todo el verano.- dijo Herm (N/A: la llamaremos así me da lata escribir tremendo nombre a cada rato, además es mas... )

Harry le contó todo su verano omitiendo su extraña relación con la rubia, pero diciéndole todos confiando ciegamente en ella, sabía que no le contaría a nadie. Hermione estaba asombrada del "nuevo" Harry, le costaba asimilar lo mucho que había cambiado y mientras este le contaba todo no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo y lo desarrollado que estaba, se veía mas sano, alto, mas lindo, simplemente mas hombre.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, Hermione antes de irse le prometió que lo visitaría con mayor frecuencia y el le prometió que la llevaría a bailar a lo cual ella no estaba muy dispuesta, se fue un poco antes de que oscureciera, decidieron que no se juntarían en la casa de Harry sino que se llamarían por teléfono y se juntarían en Londres, lejos de la orden y sus manipulaciones.

Harry se fue a dormir muy contento de haber visto a su amiga y se propuso averiguar que pasaba con voldemort se acostó y no vació su mente como solía hacer cada noche, esperando que Voldemort lo notara e intentara hacerle una trampa o mejor aun que viera lo que hacía.

Harry era rodeado por una profunda oscuridad que absorbía todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose en el vació mas grande, pero no sintió desesperación en ningún momento, camino sintiendo que no avanzaba nada, pronto un cegadora luz inundo todo y el se sintió caer, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente el cambió había sido muy brusco.

Toco "tierra firme" abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de claro en un bosque los árboles eran oscuros y altos, de millones de años. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le diera una pista de donde estaba de que debía hacer. Pronto escucho una voz que no provenía de ningún lugar específico, lo rodeaba, venia de todas partes lo escucho claramente:

"_Pronto entenderás donde se haya el poder, pronto comprenderás que es el poder, tu poder._

_Tienes tiempo todavía no lo desperdicies, tu eres el único que podrá liderarlos, tu deber es liderarlos._

_Conocerás el bien y el mal, ambos te tentaran, pronto se acerca tu elección, medita bien tu decisión." _

Harry despertó bruscamente...


	2. Una fiesta, un ataque, ¿Qué mas?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.**

**Capitulo dos: Una fiesta, una taque, ¿Qué mas?**

Harry despertó bruscamente ese sueño había sido realmente extraño y se sentía igual, sabía que no era obra de Voldemort, la cicatriz no le dolía pero estaba un poco adolorido sin saber el motivo ni nada, decidió no tomar en cuenta todo esto, que solo era un sueño más como cualquier otro y expulso la preguntas y lo que el sueño le decía al fondo de su mente. Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente, para bajar a desayunar con su primo.

Hola, Dudley.- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina, viendo a su primo sentado solo en la mesa, sentándose junto a el y tomando un tostada agrego.- ¿Cómo estas?

Bien supongo que tu igual supe por ahí que tuviste visitas ayer.- dijo Dud con una sonrisa picara.

Si me vino a ver una amiga del colegio, pero no paso nada, oye ¿Cuándo vuelve Laura?- dijo Harry interesado en saber cuando volvía su amiga.

- Esta semana creo, me parece que se esta aburriendo bastante con su viejo como me dijo Sofía, hablo con ella ayer.- respondi

Ahps que bien.- se limito a decir Harry, ¡era muy impreciso! Además era miércoles recién.

Jajajaja, no te preocupes el viernes tenemos un buen carrete para despedir el año escolar mas que mal quedan como dos semanas para que tu te vayas tenemos que hacerte una despedida buena, además no celebramos tu cumpleaños, es momento de que celebremos alguno, pero no será en el club lo haremos en una casa abandonada que esta en las afueras, así es más "personal"- dijo Dud contento de su uso de la palabra personal.

Genial, bueno me retiro aun hay tareas que no hago.- decía Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación a estudiar.

Una vez estuvo en su pieza tomo un libro sobre el poder de la mente, este tema era increíblemente fascinante, era increíble todo lo que se podía hacer simplemente aprendiendo a tener completo control de tu mente, lo cual no era muy fácil recordó Harry sus clases de Oclumancy del año anterior y un poco de tristeza y culpa lo invadió al recordar a lo que lo había llevado el no practicar este arte, por eso este año lo dominaría al completo, se convertiría en un experto en el arte de cerrar su mente pero también quería a prender a leer la de otros, ya algo había conseguido ya que Tom no había podido entrar pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya intentado, sabía que si Tom lo deseaba con ganas si realmente lo quería, lo necesitaba tomaría el control de su mente con un poco mas de dificultad pero lo haría. Tenía lo que se necesitaba lo sabía, solo que le traía malos recuerdos. Estuvo toda la mañana leyendo el libro hasta que se lo termino cuando ya era hora de bajar a almorzar asombrado de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo bajo al escuchar el grito de su tía.

El día paso tranquilo sin ningún acontecimiento importante, Harry estudió todo el día sus libros de pociones al saber que lo más probable es que no aprobara con la nota suficiente para entrar a la clase de pociones y para su desgracia, ¡la necesitaba!, peor más aun lo preocupaba el hecho de que la materia era INTERESANTE.

Pronto llego el viernes para nuestro protagonista y el y su primo se despertaron deseando que ya sea de noche, salieron a Londres ha pasear los dos solos, estaban bastante aburridos ya que no había nada nuevo o interesante, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

Hey Dud, ¿quieres conocer el callejón Diagon?- dijo Harry sonriendo ante esa perspectiva.

¿Callejón que? Además dudo que no lo conozca aunque no reconozca el nombre conozco Londres como si fuera Privet Drive, ¿no crees?- dijo Dud

No lo conocerías de ser mágico.- tiro como que no quiere la cosa Harry.

Pero las personas como yo no pueden ir.- dijo Dud un poco asustado, el hecho que haya aceptado a su primo con su anormalidad no quería decir que los aceptara a todos, aun le daban un poco de miedo.

Jajajaja no hay nada que temer, además si puedes ir los papas de mi amiga son muggles y siempre la acompañan.- dijo Harry sonriendo por la cara de su primo.

¿Muggles? No olvídalo prefiero no saber, esta bien vamos, no les puedo tener miedo por siempre.- dijo Dudley con gran decisión

Sin mas palabras se dirigieron al Caldero chorreante, Dudley se preocupo un poco al ver como su primo se tapaba la cicatriz efusivamente, Dudley no sabia lo que le esperaba, y estaba un poco reacio a entrar a esa casita en destrucción. Harry prácticamente lo obligo antes y de que Dud se pudiera negarse lo empujo, el primo del chico que vivió quedo asombrado de ver semejante lugar, nadie imaginaria que el lugar fuera así si lo miras desde afuera, y gente tan extraña, con túnicas de los colores mas extraños, sombreros en punta y todo lo que aparece en las películas que el consideraba ficción. Harry lo guió rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie a la parte trasera del local y saco su varita ante un asustado Dudley procedió a golpear la pared en diferentes partes y se acordó de si mismo la primera vez que fue ha ese lugar hace ya seis años al ver la cara de asombro de su primo al ver inmenso callejón frente a sus ojos. Aun sin palabras empezaron a caminar por el lugar parando de vez en cuando para que Dudley saliera de su asombro, Harry le mostró la tienda de Quidditch y le explico todo acerca este deporte y que el tan bien jugaba, dudley no podía creer que jugaran sobre escobas, fueron a la librería, a comer helados, lo recorrieron prácticamente todo, cuando se empezaba a poner el sol, Dudley vio una tienda que le llamo la atención empujo a Harry hasta ahí y descubrieron que era una tienda de tatuajes, entraron y le preguntaron al que atendía que los diferenciaba de los muggles, este le dijo que eran instantáneos, que no dolían y que no debía cubrírselos por un tiempo para evitar algún tipo infección, era como hacerse una de henna, ambos primos les encanto la idea y como a Harry aun le sobraba dinero decidieron hacerse uno cada uno. Dudley opto por un tradicional dragón en el hombro, mientras Harry se decidía que dibujo hacerse se puso a ojear las revistas que ahí estaban, eran casi todas de mujer había una que salía con letras chillonas: ¡Cumpleaños del niño-que-vivió! Entérate acerca de todo sobre el. Interesado por saber del mundo mágico, algo que hasta a el le costaba creer, busco en el índice y abrió la revista en esa pagina asombrado leyó como el articulo entero hablaba de las innumerables hazañas de ¡SU PRIMO! Ahí recién entendió con claridad porque ese afán de taparse la cicatriz y porque tanto cuidado hacia el por parte de su director y esos, algo sabía o sospechaba pero nunca imagino que era tanto, decidió no comentarlo ahora porque al parecer su primo no quería que lo reconocieran ahí. Vio el tatuaje que se hacía en la espalda en al parte alta izquierda, eran una rayas que formaban un raro símbolo que el no entendió. Medio hora después salieron del callejón Diagon muy animados, por fin dudley se atrevió a preguntar.

Harry, sabes mientras estábamos en la tienda de tatuajes vi que en una revista aparecía algo sobre un tal niño que vivió un poco intrigado la abrí y sabes cuanto me sorprendí al notar que eras TU del que se hablaba.- dijo Dud

Ahmm es que soy algo conocido por ahí eso es todo.- dijo Harry notablemente incomodo por la pregunta de su primo que lo había pillado por sorpresa completamente. Sabiendo que su primo no hablaría más del tema se resigno a no saber nada, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de soslayo durante el trayecto de vuelta a Privet Drive. Al llegar ya había oscurecido así que tenían que prepararse para ir a la fiesta antes de que los fueran a buscar. Harry se puso unos jeans más apretados de los que solía usar y una camisa negra con un dragón verde dibujado en la espalda y de una manera más chica en la parte de adelante, maga cortas.

A las once de la noche oyeron el sonido de una bocina y la música muy fuerte proveniente de un auto, venían a buscarlos, le dijeron a tío Vernon y tía Petunia que dormirían en la casa de Pablo. Subieron a la camioneta y estaban todos los hombres se saludaron y se dirigieron a la casa. Al llegar Harry vio una casa muy parecida a la de los Dursley, de dos pisos medianamente grande se sentía la música muy movida sonando en la casa, la fiesta estaba empezando. Entran a la casa a lo que debería haber sido el living, solo había unos viejos sillones y una mesa, Harry recorrió la casa lo único que había era un gran refrigerador con el alcohol. Se tomo unas cervezas para empezar y luego ya se sentía bastante animado se decidió a buscarse a alguna chica con la que pudiera divertirse un rato, de repente las luces se apagan quedando unos pocas dejando la casa en penumbra una música muy sensual empieza a sonar todos se ponen a bailar muy juntos, ¡Harry igual quiere bailar! (N/A: yo me ofrezco!!!!). Pero de repente siente como alguien le empieza a besar el cuello lentamente, como le gustaba eso, se empieza a dar vuelta lentamente disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer, cual es su sorpresa al darse vuelta y encontrara esos labios que el había a prendido a conocer, pero que lo sorprendían, Laura había vuelto. Se besaron con mucha pasión como deseando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando. El beso se iba tornando más y más apasionado, pero de repente dienten como los separan bruscamente.

¡Hora de la competencia!- dice dudley, borracho perdido, pero con una solemnidad que llegaba a ser graciosa.

¡SI!, veras como te vuelvo a ganar.- dice Harry emocionado, le encantaba jugar a quien resistía mas.

El juego va a comenzar, vamos.- añade Laura.

Después de media hora tomando pequeños vasos de tequila Harry y Dudley eran los únicos que quedaban, Harry tenía todas las de ganar ya que su primo empezaba a cerrar los ojos de apoco cuando sintió como lo jalaban fuerte del lugar, Harry que estaba bastante ebrio solo atino a seguir al que lo "raptaba", o seria "la".

Tiare después de ver como los hombres se emborrachaban con su "juego de honor" como lo llamaban, las mujeres empezaron su propia competencia, Laura ya bastante borracha se dio vuelta para mirar como iban los chicos, solo quedaban Harry y Dud, miro con detención al moreno, como le gustaba la hacia sentir cosas que nunca imagino el tiempo que no había estado allí lo único que esperaba era poder volver a probar esos labios. Se decidió se paro con fuerza y agarro a Harry antes de que se tomara otro tequila, lo arrastro hasta el segundo piso a la única pieza que no estaba "ocupada".

Al llegar a una habitación Harry descubrió con mucho agrado que era Laura su "secuestradora" la cual se veía hermosa con una falda corta negra y ese top amarillo con flores blancas, que combinaban con su pelo. Laura, así como se veía había despertado las hormonas de Harry, que tanto tiempo habían estado dormidas. Se acerco a ella pero esta lo detuvo, una expresión picara apareció en su rostro.

Tanto tiempo, señor Potter.- dijo Laura, primera vez que se hablaban en la noche, se podía notar el acento un poco "fuera de lo normal".

Así es, peor vale decir que no fue por mi intención.- dijo Harry con acento de borracho y acercándose a tropiezos hacía la rubia.

Me han contado que ha recibido visita durante mi ausencia.- continuo Laura rechazando con mucha fuerza de voluntad las caricias del morocho.

Podría ser.- dijo simplemente Harry

Entonces porque no esta ella aquí ahora.- dijo Laura enojada, pero juguetona.

Jajajaja, porque así lo quiero.- dijo Harry besándole con calma y sensualidad el cuello a lo que ella no se pudo resistir, Harry lo noto.- Pero si quieres la puedo ir a buscar o llamar lo que sea.- agrego con un sonrisa triunfal y alejándose bruscamente de la chica.

NO, es decir, para que.- respondió la rubia acercándose ahora ella al morocho que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Laura se acerco a el lo mejor que pudo y cerro la puerta dejando sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro, podían sentir sus alientos impregnados con el alcohol y sus respiraciones agitadas por el deseo. Laura empezó a besar el cuello del morocho mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, Harry por su parte paseaba sus manos por la casi desnuda espalda de Laura. Laura empezó a subir sus labios hasta llegar a lo que tanto deseaban, los labios de Harry. Los lamió por fuera lenta y sensualmente, excitando tremendamente al muchacho de ojos verdes, agarro a Laura de las caderas y la apretó mas junto a si moviendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, viciosamente. Sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras se acercaban a la cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Juntos y lentamente se recostaron en esta, Harry sobre la chica, la cual abrió sus piernas y las puso alrededor del morocho. Lentamente le empezó a desabrochar la camisa botón por botón mientras el iba bajando el rumbo de sus besos. Harry empezaba a sacarle el pequeño top a Laura cuando dejaron de escuchar la estridente música proveniente de abajo, no le tomaron importancia y siguieron besándose, Harry ya había llegado a los pechos de la chica y esta emitía pequeños gemidos de placer a medida que este le iba sacando el top y besando ahí. Laura con un rápido movimiento se coloco encima e iba a empezar aâ€ cuando el sonido de sirenas los detuvo bruscamente

Eran las diez de la mañana y Harry se despertaba con el peor de los dolores de cabeza producto de la resaca de todas sus vacaciones, le dolía la espalda y tenía frió lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en el lugar mas peculiar que pudo haber imaginado, miro alrededor suyo y encontró 9 personas más: Amy, Laura, Sofía, Javiera y Bárbara, y de los hombres estaban: Dudley, Álvaro, Juan Pablo, Sebastián y el. Ninguno se había despertado, lo más probable es que si llego la policía a la fiesta de anoche, los hallan llevado a la comisaría, pero de lo borracho que estaban o fueron incapaces de decir algún numero de teléfono o se quedaron dormidos, empezó a hacer memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pronto se puso completamente rojo, como el pelo de su amigo Ron, que vergüenza, ¡como los deben haber encontrado a el y a Laura la policía!

Una vez se hubo recuperado o mejor dicho recupero su color normal de piel se dispuso a despertar a sus amigos. Despertó primero a los chicos y luego a sus amigas, todos estaba igual de confundidos que el. Fue a despertar a Laura que se encontraba durmiendo no muy lejos de donde el estaba.

Hey, Laura despierta.- dijo despacio moviéndola un poco, esta se movió en señal de que no la molestaran, por ende Harry la sacudió con más fuerza.- Ya despierta tienes que saber en el lio que nos hemos metido.- agrego

Ante esto la muchacha el lentamente y acostumbrándose a la luz que había abrió los ojos. Al ver a Harry al lado suyo s ele dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara pero al ver el lugar su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y la preocupación e intriga ocupaban su cara.

Ah, veo que han despertado los "fiesteros".- dijo un policía acercándose a la parte de afuera de la celda.- Como supondrán están detenidos por ser encontrados ebrios en una casa abandonada haciendo una fiesta y siendo menores de edad, lo que es lo peor de todo, al traerlos aquí anoche se quedaron la mayoría de ustedes dormidos antes de que siquiera les preguntemos algo, otros estaba tan mal que no servían de mucho.- dijo el policía con un gesto severo y desaprobación.

Disculpe, pero ¿tenemos que llamar a nuestros padres, verdad?- dijo Dudley un poco asustado.

Si, esperen los dejare salir de a uno para que llamen iré a buscar la llave.- dijo el señor sin cambiar sus gestos severos.

Hey, Dud tu y yo no somos primos, ¿OK?- dijo Harry una vez que el policía se fue.- Es mejor para mi que ellos no se enteren.- agrego su primo entendió inmediatamente que se refería a los otros anormales ya que según le había contado los tenían extremadamente vigilado por los alrededores de Privet Drive.

OK, ¿pero a quien llamaras?- respondió Dudley.

A Hermione.- dijo Harry con tranquilidad, a la mención de este nombre se escucho como alguien se atoraba, Laura.

Ya, listo ¿quien quiere ir primero?- dijo el policía cuando volvió.

Yo.- dijo Sofía

Así todos fueron pasando y no volvía esperaban afuera, hasta que al final solo quedaban Laura, dudley y Harry, el último fue el siguiente en ir a llamar, no sin antes decirle a Laura que la esperaría hasta que se fuera a lo que ella solo atinó a sonreír.

¿Quién sigue?- dijo el policía.

Disculpe.- dijo Harry

Si.- pregunto el policía

Es que yo esto emancipado, por ende ante el estado respondo como un adulto, no tengo que llamar a nadie para que venga por mi.- dijo Harry muy seguro

¿Es verdad eso? Bueno de ser así, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te habrías ido hace mucho, para que puedas salir tienes que dejar todos tus dato en la oficina para que verifiquemos si es verdad lo que dices de no ser verdad las consecuencias serán graves.- dijo el policía tratando de intimidarlo ya que no creía su histeria.

Es verdad, no lo dijo antes porque quería estar con mi primo y mi amiga.- dijo Harry muy seguro saliendo de la celda.

Lleno todos los papeles que le pidieron en la oficina que le indicaron y espero a que su primo y su "amiga" salieran, no fueron más de cinco minutos los que tuvo que esperar.

Laura se seno junto a el un poco preocupada, era solo en este momento y estaba segura que sería la única vez que lo sentiría el que sus padres estén separados, porque llamo a sui mamá que era mucho mas comprensiva y de seguro no le diría nada. Dudley llegó blanco en parte por el dolor de cabeza y en parte por el miedo a la reacción de su papá, sabía que le echarían toda la culpa a Harry y el no quería eso, mas que mal el no había organizado nada sino el, Dudley.

Será mejor que te vayas, Harry.- si mi papá te ve acá te mata.- dijo Dudley apenas se acerco a su primo.

Lose pero no te quiero dejar solo además Laura aun no se va.- respondió Harry mirando a la Laura la que solo atinaba a sonreír. Le encantaba como sonreía, pero notaba que estaba preocupada.- Además tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche.- agrego y al decir esto noto como Laura agachaba la cabeza y se ponía roja de la vergüenza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro una de las muchas de esa mañana.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero no tocaron el tema de la noche anterior porque Dudley no se fue antes que ellos, y no querían que supiera. Media hora después había llegado la mamá de Laura un poco enojada y sin hablarle, pero ella les dijo a sus amigos que era mejor que la reacción que hubiese tenido su papá, antes de irse le susurro a Harry "llámame".

Al salir del lugar Laura, dudley obligo a su primo a irse porque solo empeoraría las cosas para ambos si sus papas los veían juntos, es verdad que ya no discutían tanto y que lo trataban mejor pero hay manías que nunca se olvidan.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Harry aun no volvía a la casa de sus tíos, no tenía ganas de leer ni nada, aunque le costara admitirlo y después se arrepintiera de siquiera pensarlo, estaba aburrido de que no pasara nada con Voldemort, quizás algunos tenían razón y a el le gustaba hacérselas de héroe. Pero es que estaba tan arraigado en su forma de vivir que le costaba acostumbrarse a tanta paz y falta de misterios, se pregunto si así seria su vida una vez Voldemort haya desaparecido para siempre, porque lo haría. No había tenido noticias de nadie de la orden, Ron apenas le escribía, pero sabía que era por "su seguridad", con Herm había vuelto a hablar un par de veces pero no la había vuelto a verla. Estaba vagando por las calles de Privet Drive cuando llego a la calle donde el año pasado lo habían atacado los dementotes a el y Dud. Los recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza como si hubiera sido solo ayer: el ataque, la pelea con los Dursley, la audición, Umbridge, todo. Un poco cansado se fue a sentar al mismo lugar que el año pasado donde esperaba que Dud y su pandilla los viera para pelear con ellos. Que distinto resultaba todo este año, se llevaba mejor con los Dursley, no se quería ir de Privet Drive, todo estaba al revés.

Recordando el ataque de los dementotes se acordó de cómo se había sentido en ese momento, ¿Cómo se habrá sentido Dud? También recordó como estaba de desesperado al no encontrar su varita en es profunda oscuridad y como esta se había prendido cuando el se lo pidió. Se asombró un poco al recordar eso, con todo lo sucedido después se le había olvidad, es verdad que la varita estaba cerca suyo, pero ¡no la tenia en su mano, ni siquiera la rozaba! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Habría sido magia accidental? No porque durante la audición en el ministerio se le pusieron cargos por haber usado el hechizo Expeto Patronum, no un simple Lumus, entonces esto quiere decir que el ministerio no lo noto. Pero la magia accidental si la notaban porque cuando inflo a su tía lo fueron a ayudar, claro esta que quizás la hallan visto flotando, pero y si la señora Fig al ser una squib lo vio y advirtió al ministerio, no era que ella lo tenía muy vigilado. La mente de Harry estaba trabajando a mil por hora con una nueva sensación recorriendo su cuerpo eso que hasta hace unos minutos había extrañado había vuelto, claro que no era algo en lo que la vida de gente dependiera pero si era interesante saber como había echo eso.

Pero si la señora fig le dijo al ministerio, no le dijo a Dumbledore por eso el intervino porque Harry estaba seguro de que lo había echo como en su quinto año, esto quiere decir que el ministerio no tiene el control absoluto de la magia accidental.- empezó Harry en voz alta.- O quizás si lo tiene y lo mió no fue magia accidental, pero si no lo fue ¿para que usamos varitas? Tendré que averiguar eso.- al terminar no había avanzado mucho en sus hipótesis, pero se prometió averiguar todo acerca de las varitas, y por segunda vez en la semana fue al callejón Diagon.

Hola señor Ollivanders, ¿se acuerda de mi?- dijo Harry una hora después entrando en la tienda de varitas donde compro la suya hace ya seis años.

Unos ojos como los suyos no se olvidan señor Potter, ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo un anciano señor.

Muy bien gracias.- contesto el morocho.

¿Y que se le ofrece? Dudo que venga por otra varita siendo la suya una de mis mejores creaciones junto con su hermana.

Es que para serle honesto tengo unas cuantas dudas respecto al funcionamiento de las varitas, no con la mía, sino que en general.

¿Cuáles?- pregunto el señor Ollivanders muy intrigado.- Pero que cosa digo, aquí no podemos hablar, sígame.- Harry siguió al anciano a una pequeña sala con unos cuantos sillones una mesa y una pequeña chimenea.- Aquí podremos hablar mejor, hoy en día no se sabe en quien confiar.

Gracias, la verdad es que en general mi pregunta es porque los magos usamos varitas, vera he estado pensando y si algo nos distingue de los muggles es que poseemos magia en mayores cantidades, ¿cierto?- al ver que el señor asentía continuo.- Bueno como es obvio la magia esta en nosotros, entonces para que sirven las varitas. Termino el morocho.

Bueno es muy interesante su pregunta, vera la magia esta dentro de nosotros corre como la sangre por nuestras venas, pero necesitamos canalizarla de alguna forma para sacarla de nuestro interior, para eso están las varitas sirven para como centros de canalización mágicos, sino me equivoco su pregunta apunta a si podemos no utilizar las varitas pero aun así hacer hechizos, la verdad es que dudo que se pueda en estos tiempos, he de suponer que en sus principio con los primero magos se podía ya que de alguna manera descubrieron sus poderes, pero sinceramente dudo que haya alguien con tanto poder como para hacer eso, se dice que Merlín podía pero de esa ya muchos años.

Pero y entonces como se explica la magia accidental.- inquirió el morocho.

Es un joven muy perspicaz usted joven Potter, vera ese tipo de magia esta muy ligado a nuestras emociones y el control que tenemos sobre ellas, supongo que al perder el control sobre ellas liberamos con mayor facilidad la magia, pero hay ya poca gente a la cual la magia accidental le ocurre con mayor facilidad, según he escuchado usted es propenso, por decirlo así, a ese tipo de magia, quizás de ahí viene sus dudas, déjeme decirle una cosa o mejor dicho repetírsela, la varita elije al mago señor Potter y usted esta destinado a grandes cosas. Su varita es extremadamente poderosa y usted esta a la altura de esta.- terminó el señor Ollivanders.

Y la única función de las varitas es entonces canalizar la magia, ¿cierto?- pregunto Harry de nuevo, esperando que al señor Ollivanders se le escapara algo que el deseaba saber.

Noâ€ no también el ministerio la utiliza para tener un control sobre las maldiciones prohibidas y el uso en menores de edad.- dijo el señor Ollivanders resolviendo la mayor duda de Harry.

Ahhh entonces ¿Cómo se entera el ministerio de la magia accidental?- pregunto Harry

Eso no se lo sabría decir señor Potter, pero cuando uno hace magia accidental esta fuera de control por ende casi siempre los hechizos que provocan son desastrosos, el ministerio debe ser avisado por alguien supongo.- dijo el señor ollivanders con el seño fruncido por la intriga.

Bueno muchísimas gracias señor, que este bien.-dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la salida.- Eh, señor podría aclararme una nueva duda si el ministerio tiene control sobre lo que uno hace en base a nuestras varitas, esto quiere decir que la gente que las fabrica les pone algo para que esto se pueda, algún hechizo, algo, ¿verdad?

Es usted muy entrometido señor Potter, pero responderé a su, si nosotros les ponemos algo. Ahora váyase que ya esta oscureciendo y no es seguro.- dijo el señor un poco cansado.

Verdad, bueno de nuevo muchas gracias.- diciendo esto Harry salio del local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así que el ministerio los vigilaba por las varitas y que estas tienen algo para que esto sea posible. Con mucha decisión se dirigió a la librería.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Harry regreso a Privet Drive con varis libros nuevo, si seguía así empezaría su propia biblioteca. Hermione estará fascinada cuando vea todos los libros que tengo para que lea, pensó Harry, entro a la casa de sus tíos y los vio a los tres viendo el noticiero con caras de preocupación. Harry los saludo y se acerco a ellos, para ver que era lo que los tenía así su asombro fue increíble al ver que un pequeño pueblo había sido destruido. El pueblo le era extremadamente familiar, como si hubiese estado allí. El reportero explicaba que el pueblo había sido completamente destruido hace pocas horas y que un gran grupo de terroristas vestidos de negros y con mascaras, mortifagos pensó Harry, habían matado a todos los habitantes del pequeño Hangleton, pronto lo recordó cuando el reportero decía que este grupo había incendiado todas las casas y que todos los cuerpos habían sido tirados en una cementerio cerca del pueblo, este cementerio fue el que trajo a la memoria de Harry donde había visto el lugar antes, ¡Fue ahí donde resurgió Voldemort! ¡Donde se habían enfrentado!, dejando atónitos a los Dursley salio de la casa corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pies pudieron, hasta llegar a su destino la casa de la señora Fig, toca la puerta fuertemente ya que quizás estuviera dormida por lo tarde que era. Abrieron inmediatamente.

Ya me sorprendía que te demoraras tanto muchacho, toma acaba de salir, es el boletín de emergencia del profeta.- dijo la señora Fig dejando la puerta abierta, para que Harry pasara.

Este entró todavía sin decir nada, muy asombrado por este extraño boletín.

"_**La segunda guerra comienza**_

_**Mortifagos ataca denuevo"**_

_Hoy hace menos de dos horas el pequeño pueblo de Hangleton, ha sido a tacado. Como es de especular una matanza de este tamaño solo es adjudicable Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortifagos, esto es todo lo que el mundo mágico ha estado esperando por meses, Voldemort ha vuelto y la guerra ha comenzado, el porque de que este ataque haya sido recién mencionado se debe a que no han puesto la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y a que han puesto innumerables hechizos en el pueblo para que todo parezca normal y así no advertir al ministerio muggle o mágico. E porque de esto es aun una incógnita algunos especulan que se debe a que usaran ese pueblo como base quien-ustedes-saben y sus mortifagos. El pueblo mágico esta asustado e indefenso, nuestro ministro se rehúsa a dar comentarios al respecto y la desconfianza alrededor del ministerio crece rápido. Muchos se preguntan si el ministro Cornelius Fudge sirve para el puesto, los aliados a Albus Dumbledore crecen y todos se preguntan si estar el niño-que-vivió para salvarnos nuevamente._

(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)(¯â€¢.)

Hola! Bueno aquí termina otro chap, el segundo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora debería estar estudiando física, pero para que vean... xD. A mi me ha gustado como ha quedado el chap, poco a poco la guerra va comenzando. Jajajaja me ha gustado mucho como termino la fiesta!

En el próximo chap veremos denuevo a nuestra querida Herm, descubriremos mas obre las varitas y Laura y Harry tienen que hablar. ¿Qué pasara con el niño-que-vivo? Ahora que comenzó la guerra, ¿Dónde esta Ron?

Que estén bien, nos vemos.

DoXyLovegood

PD: DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ayudan alas musas!!!!!

Respuesta a los Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Selene:** Muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me gusta este "nuevo" Harry mas atrevido, como abras visto actualice el poder de dragón, es verdad que lo tenia abandonado, pero ya volvió la inspiración. A mi tampoco me gustan los H/G por eso no te preocupes, nose si será un H/Hr pero se vera con el tiempo. Espero que me vuelvas a escribir con tus opiniones del nuevo chap. Que estés bien, besos.

**Khye** gracias, a mi igual me gustan los chaps largos, no creo que actualice si tengo menos de esto. Espero que me vuelvas a escribir.

**LeoHagrid:** gracias, ojala te haya gustado este chap tb.

**yukinajaganashi: **actualice pronto, ¿no? Que este bien, escribeme denuevo para ver si te gusto este chap.

**Claudio-Potter**gracias por tu review

**Antonietta**: ¿Qué que le he hecho a Harry? Ni yo lo se, pero me gusta como ta ahora, es verdad me aburri de ver como lo manejaban, espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**Sarhaliene**actualice pronto, ojala te haya gustado el chap, escribeme!

**Martina: **que bien que te haya gustado el nuevo Harry, a mi me fascina! Que estes bien, nos vemos.

**Jamsie:** gracias, espero que me digas que te pareció este chap

**Marla:** también muchas gracias, escribe tu opinión de este.


	3. Regresos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.

**Capitulo tres: Regresos**

En una gran sala, en la que había una larga mesa de madera oscura y muchas sillas altas, el salón esta en penumbra ya que solo unos cuantas antorchas iluminaban el lugar. Había alrededor de 10 personas sentadas en un rincón de la mesa, todos con expresiones distintas, de intriga, de rabia o de felicidad, pero todas estas personas por distintas que se veían tenían dos cosas en común, no sabían a que se debía esta reunión tan in oficial y pertenecían a la orden del Fénix. Todos esperaban a la llegada de Albus Dumbledore, su líder. La mayoría ya sabía todos los detalles respecto al ataque de los mortifagos, habían tenido una reunión de emergencia para decidir de que manera actuar, pero en esa reunión había mucha mas gente que en esta, lo cual era raro, para que seria si todo lo importante ya se había hablado.

Hola a todos.- empezó Albus entrando por las grandes puertas de roble.- Se que todos se han de preguntar porque están aquí, siendo que hay asuntos mucho más importantes que tratar, pero me remo que no es así.

¿A que te refieres Albus?- pregunto muy interesado Lupin.

Como todos sabrán el ataque de hoy es solo el comienzo de muchos y me temo que nosotros no estamos preparados para la guerra. Voldemort cada vez tiene mas aliados y nosotros estamos varados.- dijo el anciano director.

Pero Albus, no tiene porque seguir así, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- dijo Arthur como un poco de miedo.

Es verdad por muy pequeño que sea algo se debe poder hacer.- dijo Molly apoyando a su marido.

Por el momento me temo que no, bueno el punto al que quería llevar esta reunión no es este.- dijo el anciano director.

¿Cuál es entonces?- dijo Snape con un poco de aburrimiento en su voz.

Algo mas delicado por así decirlo, por si no se habrán dado cuenta somos bastante pocos los aquí presentes esto se debe a que es un tema que no se puede discutir con la orden al completo ya que son poco que lo entienden en su mayoría.- empezó el director, al notar que nadie iba a agregar algo por el apuro de saber que podría ser mas delicado que Voldemort y sus mortifago.- Se deben preguntar el que, bueno para ser completamente sincero se trata nuevamente de Harry.- dijo Dumbledore con su voz tranquila, se pudo escuchar claramente un bufido de enfado proveniente del profesor de pociones.

¿Qué hizo el importantísimo Harry Potter, ahora?- dijo Severus con todo el sarcasmo que podía, se notaba el desagrado que le provocaba el tema.- Y se puede saber que tengo yo que ver con Potter o más aun ¿Qué me importa que le pase a Potter, Albus?- agrego mirando amenazadora y directamente al director, el cual ni se inmuto.

Mas de lo que esperas.- dijo este misteriosamente.- El punto es que con este nuevo ataque Harry corre más peligro que antes, pero el que se halle emancipado significa que solo con su autorización lo podemos traer aquí, me temo que le pase algo.- agrego el anciano que por primera vez permitía que el resto notara lo mucho que le importaba el muchacho, más de lo que incluso debería.

Pero faltan solo dos semanas para el comienzo de año, quizás si traemos de nuevo a la señorita Granger, quizás ahí Potter acepte venir al cuartel, estarán los tres de nuevo.- dijo con voz esperanzada Minerva.

Lo dudo, el otro día, como ya dije, Hermione fue a la casa de Harry estuvo toda la tarde ahí, se juntan igual, no importa si están aquí o no- dijo Tonks.

Me temo que no nos queda otra opción, que esperar.- dijo Albus con la voz cansada y derrotada, poco usual en el anciano director.

No, puede ser, para eso nos has llamado Albus, para decirnos que temes por Potter, personalmente creo que te preocupas demasiado por el. Esta reunión no ha llevado a ningún lado.- dijo molesto Snape

Jamás creí que diría esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Snape menos en la parte en la que dices que te preocupas demasiado por Harry.- dijo el licántropo.

He dicho que esta reunión ha terminado.- pregunto el director, recuperando un poco la fuerza y paz de su vos.- Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta Severus, Harry es el más importante tema, que tenemos, es nuestro mejor aliado.- siguió el director cortando las preguntas que de seguro vendrían al respecto de lo ultimo que dijo.- no les puedo decir el porque de esto, pero si que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a Harry.- dijo tristemente.- El ha perdido toda su confianza en mi y temo que costara mucho para que la recupera, bueno lo importante es que, quizás Ron les halla comentado.- dijo dirigiéndose a los señores Weasly.- Harry no ha tenido...

Veras Albus eso es un tema que nos tiene preocupado Harry no se a comunicada con Ron en lo absoluto...-comenzó Molly, pero no la dejaron terminar

Espera Molly, como decía Harry no ha tenido sueños ni nada respecto a Voldemort.- un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el salón tras las palabras del directo.- esto se debe a que...

Eran las 7 de la mañana y un hermoso morocho se despertaba de otro extraño sueño, Harry se encontraba bastante frustrado por más que intentaba no lograba hacer que su conexión con Tom se reafirmase no podía entrar en su mente ni viceversa. Lo único que era capas de soñar era con ese bosque, que por más que pensara no veía la relación ni nada, a falta de misterio lo preocupaba, no sabía que esperar ni a que atenerse, decidió que era momento de llamar a Hermione para que se juntar uno de estos días. Se ducho y desayuno en un tiempo record, a pesar de que era muy temprano y que los Dursley estaba durmiendo placidamente, lo cual significaba que de verdad era bastante temprano. Una vez estuvo listo se decidió por llamar a Hermione:

Buenos días, disculpe la hora pero, ¿se encontrara Hermione despierta?- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado de llamar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Si espera un segundo que la busco.- contesto la voz armoniosa de una mujer, Harry supuso que de su madre. No paso más de un minuto cuando contesto Hermione.

¿Aló? ¿Con quien hablo?- pregunto inmediatamente Hermione un poco sorprendida.

Hola Herm, con Harry. Me preguntaba si hoy nos podemos juntar todo el día, es que me siento un poco desconectado.- dijo el morocho.

¡Claro Harry! Faltaba más estoy realmente aburrida aquí una vida muy normal, por así decirlo, ¿Dónde nos juntamos?- pregunto las castaña sin poder evitar sonar emocionada ante la perspectiva.

Genial, nose pensé que nos podríamos juntar como a las 10 en el Caldero Chorreante, parad después ir al Londres muggle, no me apetece que me miren la cicatriz hoy.- dijo Harry también contento por ver a su amiga.

Eran las diez de la mañana y un hermoso joven alto y con buen cuerpo (N/A: no puedo evitarlo... xD) esperaba sentado en una mesa más bien alejada del transitado local, se estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla cuando siente que alguien pone su mano en su hombro, pero por muy asombroso que sea no sintió miedo ni nada, sabía quien era su aroma eran inconfundible: Hermione.

Que puntual Herm.- dijo Harry dándose vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa que dejo embelesada a la muchacha por unos segundos.

Que escondido estas Harry, cualquiera diría que quieres pasar desapercibido.- respondió Herm.- ¿Vamos?

Salieron del local una vez Harry hubo pagado su cuenta, caminaron largo rato sin rumbo fijo, simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, cosas muy banales como para tratarse de ellos dos, que siempre los rodea el misterio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos jóvenes pudieron hablar de cualquier cosa que no tratara de Voldemort sin preocupaciones, sin nada que descubrir, simplemente hablar. Harry sentía que no conocía tan bien Herm, como el creía, sentía que este lado de ella nunca lo había visto, sin hablar del colegió, de notas, de Voldemort, de problemas del mundo mágico, simplemente de ellos, de sus gustos, de sus intereses, de sus problemas más banales. A ambos los rodeaba una especie de esfera que los separaba del resto en la cual simplemente estaban ellos, nadie más. Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando Harry se dio cuenta que deberían almorzar, retrocedieron parte del camino hasta llegar a un mall, donde se dirigieron a almorzar, cuando les hubieron servido, la esfera pareció desaparecer e impulsar a ambos a la realidad y al tema que le preocupaba pero que antes no parecía importar.

Harry, has descubierto algo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿de Voldemort?- pregunto por fin Hermione.

Absolutamente nada Herm, al desgraciado parece que se lo trago la tierra, he bajado mis defensas al mínimo y lo único que consigo son estupidos sueños sobre un bosque.- dijo Harry realmente enojado por su ineficiencia.

Que extraño, esperaba que vieras algo. Bueno no hay nada que podamos hacer, quizás si consultamos algún libro, nose veremos si Voldemort encontró una manera de cerrar la conexión entre ustedes.- dijo Hermione.

Lo dudo, la cicatriz igual lo beneficia a el...- se quedo callado un momento Harry.- A no ser que alguien que no fuera Tom y yo hiciera algo para evitar que "nos conectemos".- continuo más para el mismo.- Eso podría ser, después de comer debemos ir al Callejón Diagon.- termino dejando a Herm algo confundida.

Bueno.- se limito a decir Herm por lo confundida que estaba.

Por otro lado me ha sucedido algo bastante extraño, el otro día estaba pensando y empecé a hacer suposiciones respecto a si es posible hacer magia sin varita.- Harry le contó todo acerca de su conversación con el señor Ollivander, Herm no salía de su asombró.

Yo he leído algo al respecto, en casa tengo algunos libros, quizás podríamos intentarlo cuando estemos en el colegio.- dijo Herm emocionada ya que tenía algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo libre.

Podría ser, quizás sea mejor antes.- dijo Harry.- Hay muchas cosas que no se respecto a la magia sin varita.

Según tengo entendido tienes que encontrar algo en tu cuerpo que reúna la magia, reemplazando a la varita.- dijo Herm con sencillez.

Si peor la gran incógnita Herm es, ¿Cómo?- dijo el morocho.

Comieron con calma y sin hablar mucho, ambas mentes muy lejos de sus platos pensaban en que estaría pasando. Harry pago la cuenta el a pesar de las insistencias de Hermione en pagar su parte. Caminaron en completo silencio, pero no uno incomodo, hasta llegar al callejón, una vez ahí fueron directamente a la librería, el dueño se sorprendió al ver a Harry ahí (N/A: las otras veces nadie sabía que era el) pero no dijo nada, Harry y Hermione le preguntaron sobre libros acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables y conexiones entre magos, el dueño les dijo que eran muy pocos los libros acerca de una posible conexión entre magos ya que esto ya no se daba, solo había uno en la tienda que Harry compro inmediatamente, sin embargo sobre las maldiciones tenían una gran variedad para escoger, se llevaron 6 libros en total, pagaron y se fueron. Hermione pensó que se irían del lugar inmediatamente al ver como todos apuntaban a Harry y lo miraban sorprendidos, su amigo ignoraba todas las miradas y oculto su enojo frente a esto, quedando su cara como una mascara vacía que nadie podía atravesar. Estuvieron vagando por el callejón hasta que se hizo tarde, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a Privet Drive porque ahí quedo Herm con sus padres. Media hora más tarde los dos jóvenes se bajaban del taxi y entraban al número 4, la casa de los Dursley. Al entrar un panorama bastante extraño los esperaba: tía Petunia y tío Vernon estaban conversando amenamente con dos señores que Harry supuso serían los padres de Herm, en la cocina se encontraban Dudley con Sophia y Laura, conversando aunque la última tenia en la cara un deje de tristeza. Harry tosió para llamar la atención de sus tíos y los invitados, quienes le sonrieron a su hija cuando la vieron. Harry se presento ante ellos y junto con su amiga se dirigió a la cocina, para ver a su primo y sus amigas.

Hola, Dud, Sophia y Laura ella es Hermione una amiga del internado al que voy, Herm ya sabes quienes son ellos.- dijo Harry un poco nervioso por la mirada que le lanzaba Laura.

Hola.- dijeron todos.

No estuviste en todo el día primo, Laura vino a hablar contigo, llegó hace media hora junto con Sofi.- dijo Dud intentando que el ambiente se des-tensara.

Lo se, te iba a llamar apenas llegara, tenía que comprar unas cosas en la tarde y Herm también.- dijo Harry a la rubia a modo de explicación a lo cual Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

Vale.- se limito a responder Laura.

Harry creo que me voy mis padres ya se están despidiendo, te llamo mañana para que arreglemos las cosas del colegio.- dijo Herm dándole a entender a Harry que las "cosas del colegio" seria leer los libros.- Llama a Ron, no lo hemos visto hace tiempo.- agrego antes de despedirse de los ahí presentes e irse con sus padres.

Harry y Laura se dirigieron sin mediar palabra a la pieza del primero, una vez ahí el ambiente estaba tenso, Harry no sabía que decir y Laura parecía enojada con el, sin razón aparentemente. Laura se sentó en el suelo esperando que el morocho la imitara.

Bueno...- empezó Harry después de unos minutos de silencio.- Deberíamos hablar sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero para serte sincero no se por donde comenzar.

Yo tampoco, es que, mira de no haber llegado la policía nosotros... bueno tu sabes.- dijo Laura bastante sonrojada.

Lose, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, es verdad que estábamos mal en la fiesta, pero no me arrepiento.- dijo el morocho mirándola a los ojos, sus palabras provocar una tímida sonrisa en Laura, se veía tan tierna así, pensó Harry.

Yo tampoco, eso era lo que me preocupaba, que tu si te arrepintieras.- dijo la rubia, no tocaron demasiado el tema, sus sentimientos no estaban claros.- ¿Quién era ella? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Por qué no la había visto nunca antes contigo? ¿es la misma que vino a verte el otro día cuando yo no estaba?- pregunto Laura rápidamente y recuperando el semblante de enojo que tenia minutos antes.

Hermione. No. Porque es la segunda vez que nos juntamos en el verano. Si.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de Laura.

Ah... eh... yo...- Laura no sabía que decir.

Tu realmente crees que si estuviera saliendo con ella estaría teniendo este tipo de conversación contigo.- dijo Harry divertido por el comportamiento de "su amiga".

No lo se.- respondió honestamente Laura.

Pues no, no lo haría.- agrego el morocho.- Laura yo no estoy jugando contigo, ambos estamos jugando el uno con el otro, yo no tengo mis sentimientos claros, y se que tu tampoco, pero creo que me iré dentro de unos días a mi internado, tengo que llegar antes por algunos deberes que me asignan allá.- empezó Harry tenia pensado pasar su últimos días en el cuartel general.

Yo pienso igual, sigamos como hemos estado todo el verano y cuando vuelvas veremos que sucede.- dijo Laura con una sonrisa mas picara en su rostro.

Así me gusta.- dijo Harry al tiempo que la cercaba hacia el y empezaban a besarse...

Eran las dos de la mañana y faltaba una semana y media para el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts. Todo era calma en Privet Drive, mucha clama, el silencio poco usual en las noches de verano azoto el lugar, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo extraño que era esto, porque todos estaban sometidos a un profundo sueño, que parecía no tener explicación. Solo Harry Potter notaba lo extraño de todo esto y lo intranquilizaba, el año pasado había sido atacado por dementotes, todo se podía esperar que sucediera, una parte de el esperara que algo pasara, un poco de acción, pero otra parte estaba intranquila nerviosa, con miedo. Se decidió, iría a preguntar si pasaba algo a la señora Fig, puede que se este volviendo paranoico, pero la experiencia le decía que nunca esta de mas preguntar. Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los Dursley, aunque no sea necesario ya que parecían haberse entregado por completo a Morfeo. Bajo las escaleras cuidado no hacerlas sonar, una vez estuvo afuera se asombro estaba realmente oscuro, no había nadie, ni siquiera los amigos de su primo que solían quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada caminando por ahí, ningún ruido. Se dirigió a la casa de su "guardiana" y se había alejado unas casas del numero cuatro cuando sintió un enorme frió y un dolor en la cicatriz que no había sentido en todo el verano, pero además sintió una alegría repentina que no era suya; solo significaba una cosa: algo iba a pasar, trato de caminar más rápido a la casa de las señora Fig pero sus piernas no querían responderle, estaba como paralizado, se alegro de tener su varita con el, no se separaba de ella en ningún momento. Estaba ya bastante cerca cuando todo pareció oscurecerse mas de lo que ya estaba sintió una corriente de aire bastante fuerte, instintivamente cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se asombro y asusto de sobre manera, al menos 20 mortifagos estaban ahí, esperándolo, pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que el lugar estaba extremamente protegido por hechizos y esas cosas.

Hola Harry, tanto tiempo, ¿no?- dijo una voz bastante coqueta de una mujer, Bellatrix.

Pero miren quien es, pensé que no sobrevivirías a la ira de mi amigo Tom, pero veo que si, me equivoque, en parte me alegro, ¿sabias?, somos como de la familia más que mal.- respondió Harry con la voz llena de sarcasmo e increíblemente fría.

Yo jamás seré pariente de un sangre mezclada, y menos de ti Potter.- dijo la mortifaga con mucha ira en la voz, Harry trataba de pensar que hacer, peor no se le ocurría nada, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie los viera?

Pero Bella, si Tom es sangre mezclada, nunca entenderé como un montón de magos que se creen mejores que los otros por ser sangre limpia siguen como perros falderos a uno que según ustedes es inferior.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero bueno no importa después le preguntare a Tom como lo hace, si se atreve a venir a verme algún día, ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? Se supone que Dumbledore lo tiene lleno de escudos.- pregunto Harry

Los dementotes son muy amigables con quienes le convienen Potter.- dijo una voz masculina que Harry reconoció altiro también.

Lucius que agrado saber que por fin te sacaron de allí, así que los dementotes les dijeron, pero eso no me explica como llegaron acá, por mucho que supieran donde era.- dijo el morocho sin cambiar su aspecto calmo, aunque por dentro se sentía muy nervioso.

Eso es muy fácil, nos aparecimos, veras mi señor tuvo la genial idea de que adormeciéramos a todos en este lugar.- empezó Bella con un tono de asco increíble.- y como suponíamos que el pequeño héroe sospecharía dedujimos que saldrías a ver si pasaba algo, todo consistía en alejarte lo suficiente de tu casa ahí están las barreras, aquí hay unas pocas que mi señor derribo.- termino muy orgullosa.

Ah, ya veo es increíblemente fácil y después venían y me echaban todos encantamientos aturdidores algunos cruciatus y me llevan con Voldemort.- dijo Harry

NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE, NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE PARA MENCIONARLO.- grito Malfoy fuera de si con un pequeño escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tranquilízate Malfoy.- dijo fríamente Bella.

Si, básicamente, pero no pretendemos herirte sino matarte.- dijo Lucius deseoso de empezar a torturar a Potter

Ah, ósea que todavía no saben el contenido de la profecía, baje mis escudos al mínimo todo el verano queriendo hablar con Tom, pero no vino nunca, me decepciono esperaba mas de el.- comento Harry

Mocoso desgraciado. CRUCIATUS.- grito Bellatrix ahora fuera de si, la maldición se dirigió rápidamente a Harry que se esperaba algo así.

IMPEDIMENTA.- grito el morocho deteniendo la maldición al tiro.- Es increíble lo mucho que se puede hacer con una hechizo tan sencillo, no creen ustedes, claro que hay que ser un mago competente para hacer eso, veamos como lo hace Crabbe aqui presente.- empezó Harry haciendo como si diera una clase, acumulando todo el odio que sentía hacía una persona grito sin importarle las consecuencias.- CRUCIATUS.- la maldición mucho mas rápida que los reflejos o la mente del aquel mortifago, le golpeo el pecho haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y gritar de dolor.

Pero vaya Potter veo que has aprendido.- dijo Bella, con gracia sin importarle como uno de los suyos gritaba en el suelo.- Bastante mejor que el intento que tuviste en el ministerio hace poco ¿Te acuerdas?

Gracias, pero ya pues, cuando me van a atacar hasta morir, estoy empezando a pensar que quieren que me escape de esta, como las otras veces.- dijo el morocho contento de si mismo y de lo que era capas de hacer, era increíble lanzar una maldición prohibida la sensación de poder que sentías era inigualable y omitiendo lo último dicho por Bellatrix sabia de sobra que se refería a Sirius.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor te llevaremos al señor oscuro para que el te saque la profecía y después te mate.- dijo Bellatrix.- Expelliermus.- grito ella al tiempo que los demás mortifagos gritaban diversas maldiciones que Harry logro esquivar por poco.

DESMAIUS.- grito harry al mortifago más cercano dejándolo inconciente. No se detuvo a ver quien era.

CRUCIATUS. EXPELLIERMUS. DESMAIUS.- eran algunas de las maldiciones que Harry escucho que le gritaban.

ESCUDUM PROTEGO.- dijo Harry al tiempo que una enorme esfera de color blanco puro lo rodeaba y detenía todas las maldiciones que estaba recibiendo.

Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa Potter ha aprendido magia antigua.- dijo Bella con toda la ironía que podía pero sin poder evitar salir de su asombro.- Pero Harry no te escondas así, ¿nos tienes miedo?- termino por decir la mortifaga.

La verdad es que no.- respondió Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarse en esa situación.- Pero me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que aun no me llega la carta del ministerio diciéndome que me han expulsado?- realmente quería saber eso ya que era la única manera que se le ocurría de advertir a Dumbledore y la orden.

Ah, mi señor piensa en todo, como supusimos que el ministerio haría eso y de esa manera alertaríamos al viejo de Dumbledore así que utilizo algo de su magia negra para impedir que el ministerio supiera lo que pasaba aquí.- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de orgullo y arrogancia.

Harry no sabia que hacer esto se estaba saliéndose de control, por el lado positivo el ministerio no sabría que uso un Cruciatus, pero tendría que estar peleando con los mortifagos hasta que amaneciera y a alguien se le fuera el encantamiento somnífero. Harry dudaba mucho poder con todos los mortifagos que había ahí, tendría que intentar usar el encantamiento de magia negra que había estado estudiando durante el vera, pero era muy complicado y requería mucho de su poder y terminaría agotado, necesitaba que la orden viniese, quizás si intentaba hacer magia sin varita, pero que haría con ella, no había manera de alertar a la orden. Sus poderes mentales que habían mejorado bastante no le ayudarían ya que aun no estudiaba telepatía. Todo esto pensaba Harry aun dentro de su "burbuja blanca", poco a poco iba cayendo en la desesperación, cuando una idea atravesó su cabeza, quizás no tuviera al edad y solo haya leído un poco acerca del tema, peor era su última opción, Bellatrix había dicho que se había aparecido, quizás el podría hacerlo también. Lo poco que había leído respecto al tema le decía que tenía que visualizar el lugar al que quería ir y tenia que desear estar allí y verse allí, no sonaba muy complicado. Todavía dentro de su burbuja que poco a poco se iba debilitando debido a las continuas maldiciones que recibía por parte de los mortifagos, primero se acordó de Grimmauld Place y después deseo con todo sus ser estar ahí, no pasaba nada cuando de repente sintió como una sensación muy parecida a la de usar un traslador, un fuerte tirón y gritos de furia lo rodearon, supuso que había funcionado. Pronto se encontró rodeado de un paisaje muy distinto, la oscuridad no era tanta y se sentía el ruido de gatos en los alrededores además de ver algunas luces prendidas en el descuidado lugar, aun no tocaba suelo, estaba como "flotando" pero esto duro poco ya que pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo con un profundo dolor en las piernas y un poco mareado. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al lugar vació que se encontraba entre las casas 11 y 13, esperando que no hayan cambiado la "contraseña" para llegar al lugar dijo las palabras que hace un año había leído de un papel sin entender nada en lo absoluto. Espero unos segundos y empezó a aparecer una casa como queriéndose hacer hueco entre las otras dos: Grimmauld Place numero 12, el cuartel general de la orden del fénix estaba en frente suyo. Entro rápidamente y con mucho cuidado de no despertar al cuadro de la señora Black y se dirigió a la cocina, no había nadie. Busco y busco peor no encontró a nadie, decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con Dumbledore se dirigió al living de la tétrica casa y encontró lo que buscaba: la chimenea y arriba de esta un pequeño frasco lleno de un extraño polvo verde. Con mucha decisión tomo un puñado se agacho puso su cara dentro de la chimenea y dijo: Oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

Pronto un millón de recuerdos a parecieron ante sus ojos, pero no dejo que estos lo atormentaran, no era momento de caer en la autocompasión. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir unos minutos después cuando sintió que su cabeza "tocaba tierra firme". Una vez en la oficina del directo del Hogwarts se puso a grita el nombre de este, despertando a todos los retratos que se quejaban y lo miraban sorprendidos y obviamente enojados. Harry comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención, Albus venia bajando las escaleras de su despacho, traía solo un camisón y un gorro (N/A: de eso que tienen un pompo en la cola... ÔÔ).

¿Harry? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto el director entre asombrado y asustado.

¡Maldición! Por lo menos veinte mortifagos me han atacado en Privet Drive. Tuve que aparecerme en el cuartel. Y dígame director, donde estaba mi "guardia"....- dijo Harry un poco enojado.

¿Qué? ¿Aparecerse? ¿Mortifagos? ¿Dónde estabas Harry?- volvió a interrogar el director un poco triste por el tono que usaba Harry con el, provocando que Harry se enojara más.

Mortifagos en Privet Drive, los dementotes les dijeron donde vivía pusieron un hechizo para que nadie se diera cuenta y me tenían acorralado tuve que ver si podía aparecerme, llegue al cuartel y no había nadie, tome polvos Flú y aquí estoy.- dijo Harry sin disminuir su enojo el cual era sin motivo aparente, lo que a Potter le molestaba era ver al director tan preocupado por el.

¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Albus muy preocupado.

Por lo que me dijeron pusieron un encantamiento somnífero en todos, menos en mi y lu utilizaron para que saliera de mi casa y fuera lejos de las barreras, cuando me había alejado lo suficiente se a parecieron gracias a unos hechizos que utilizo Tom para romper algunos escudos.- respondió Harry monótonamente.

No lo puedo creer, Harry fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste pero muy arriesgado...- empezó Dumbledore.

Deje el sermón para otro, que quería que hiciera, esperara hasta que me dejaran inconsciente, y alguien de la orden se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. No, además no había nada mas que pudiera hacer.- dijo el morocho levantando el tono de voz debido al enojo que creció al ver que Dumbledore lo seguía tratando como a un niñito.

Sin decir mas volvió al cuartel, decidió pasar la noche ahí, mañana vería que pasaba, incluso quizás adelantaría su ida de Privet Drive, seria más practico, estaría más informado y así Herm se venia al cuartel también y tenían mas posibilidades de averiguar que pasaba, estando juntos, pensando en todo esto se quedo dormido en un sillón. A la mañana siguiente se despertó rodeado de personas que lo apuntaban con sus varitas y lo miraban con desconfianza. Harry ni si inmuto por esto y dijo:

Hola.- simplemente y en medio de un gran bostezo.

¿Quién eres? ¿Y que haces aquí?- pregunto Molly Weasly sin poder evitar tener un poco de miedo.

¡Harry! Que bueno que estés aquí, ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto Remus Lupin que venia bajando las escaleras y lo reconocido de inmediato a medida que corría a abrasarlo olvidado su última charla con el morocho.

Fue algo inesperado Remus.- contesto el ojiverde respondiéndole al abraso.

¿Harry?- pregunto extrañada y avergonzada la matriarca de los Weasly.- has cambiado mucho, perdóname no haberte reconocido, perdónanos.- decía mientras lo dejaba sin aire debido al abrazo.

¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- pregunto Snape bajando las escaleras y mirándolo con odio.

¿Qué parece?- pregunto Harry con sarcasmo.- Vine de visita, Severus.- dijo con odio a su profesor de pociones.- Me atacaron y me vine para acá, llegue anoche, pero tengo que volver a mi casa por mis cosas y a despedirme, te invitaría Severus, pero...

Harry.- dijo una nueva voz en la habitación, su tono decía claramente que se contuviera lo que fuera a decir...

N/A: bueno me he demorado caleta en actualizar, pero he estado llena de pruebas y no he tenido tiempo, además de verme obligada a escribir el chap a mano y al pasarlo a mi PC lo cambie entero.... Una perdida. Bueno el chap es mas una introducción... ahora que Harry ha vuelto al mundo mágico, la historia se ira haciendo mas rápida por así decirlo. Tengo severos problemas para decidir quien será el "amor" de nuestro protagonista... AYUDA! Me interesa mucho saber a quien prefieren ustedes.... Bueno estoy enferma, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre, llevo desde el viernes en cama, por lo que creo que esta vez el próximo chap saldrá rápido y mucho mejor que este.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo chap?

Harry y Herm se reencuentran con Ron.

Empieza el año escolar en Hogwarts

Nuevos profesores

Rencuentros no muy amigables

Y muchos descubrimientos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ahora la parte que más me gusta!!!!!!!!!!!!:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Respuesta a los Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MaetS:** gracias por el review, la verdad es que no pienso cambiar a Harry, me encanta así, tan seguro de si mismo, ya veras como su nueva actitud va a causar líos en hogwarts.... xD. Espero que te guste el chap y me escribas!!

**yukinajaganashi**: gracias por escribirme denuevo... ÔÔ. La verdad es que a mi me gusta escribir así, todo muy detallado (creo que así lo he echo) ahora que Harry va a volver, las cosas irán mas rápido y abra mas acción. La conversación del chap 2 era necesaria además entre ambos personajes no hay ningún vinculo que haga la conversación mas fluida, ¿no? Jajajaja Ron aparecerá pronto, no desesperes!!!!

**Selene**: gracias. Hombres!!!! Es lo único que te puedo decir al respecto, Harry como esta hecho todo un galán, no se podía permitir estar solo en su ultima fiesta.. jajajaja. Respecto a lo del comentario arriba ya explique como se vendrán las cosas... ojala te haya gustado este chap, y escríbeme pronto.. que estés bien... xD

**Ariberth Li**: lo mismo me pregunto yo!!!! ¿tu que prefieres h/hr o h/laura? Yo no lo se pk adoro a Herm, pero me gusta mucho Laura tb!!! No se dime que te gustaría si me escribes otro review.

**LeoHagrid**: este chap se demoro arto, ¿no? Bueno pero mas vale tarde que nunca... xD

**javic6:** yo tb adoro los H/HR, pero aun no se que será de este fic!!! Harry es un gran mago, todos lo sabemos... por supuesto que desarrollara sus poderes, pero...

**Claudio-Potter** muchisimas gracias!!! Te hago la pregunta del millom, que pareja te gusta para Harry??

**danna-potter**: ami tb me parece que ron se vera un poco incomodo por el cambio de Harry, k pasara con ellos? Harry sigue siendo el mismo por dentro, pero no quere mostrar sus debilidades.

**Marla**: jaajja pobre Laura!!! Nose que pasara en ese triangulo que sin kerer toy formando!!!! En este chap deje lo de Laura y Harry un poco mas claro en el sentido de lo que sienten, pero.... TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR!!!!!!

**Lady Veronica Black** GRACIAS!!!!! xD, ojala te hay gustado este!! Harry (suspiros) esta muy bien asi no cambiara, a nadie le gusta ver kmo te manejan la vida!

**Reish**: de apoco Harry mostrar en lo que esta convirtiendo, ai k darle tiempo al niño!!! Gracias por el review.

**HolaSpanishBastards**: jajaja muchas gracias...

**Kayra:** xD, que mas te puedo decir?... asi ¿Pareja h/hr o no? Ya actualize!!!! 

**Gabriela de Black****** yo tb odio los H/G no te preocupes por eso... ami me pasa que me pongo a leer fics, cuando deberia tar estudiando!!! Ojala me escribas denuevo.

_**¡QUE ESTEN BIEN!**_

_**NOS VEMOS, DoXyLovegood**_


End file.
